


Sick Puppies Need Care

by Ruddcatha



Series: Ruddcatha's Inuyasha One Shots [9]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inuyasha gets a cold, Married Life, Modern AU, New Moon InuYasha, Sick on human night, Stubborn Inuyasha, Taking care of a sick spouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruddcatha/pseuds/Ruddcatha
Summary: Inuyasha is a strong, healthy hanyo, happily married and mated to Kagome.  But can he handle having a cold on his human night?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Ruddcatha's Inuyasha One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081619
Comments: 30
Kudos: 67
Collections: Divergent Adventures of Inuyasha





	Sick Puppies Need Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hnnwnchstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnnwnchstr/gifts).



> Happy Birthday [Hnn-Wnchstr](https://hnn-wnchstr.tumblr.com/)! Love you Darling!!!

To say Inuyasha hated his human night was an understatement. Everything changed: his hearing became muffled, and he couldn’t smell properly. It meant that he couldn’t protect the one person who meant everything to him: his wife, his mate—his Kagome. Inuyasha’s golden gaze slid to her form as she moved around the apartment, letting her scent of vanilla and rose soothe him. As he watched her, the light began to fade and he felt the change happening: his senses dulling, his ears shifting, and sound becoming muffled. He tried to take a breath, anxious for any hint of her scent….

Only to cough as he felt his nose suddenly fill, the action only forcing whatever the substance was in his nose down his throat. His eyes began to water, and Inuyasha frantically wiped at them, trying to keep the tears from falling down his face. As silver completely gave way to black, he began to shiver.

“Kag… Kagome…” he groaned as he felt pressure rising in his cheeks; nothing he did helped to ease it, and pressing on his cheek only made it worse. He felt like he was swimming through cotton; everything was more muffled than usual, and breathing was difficult.

Kagome spun at the sound to look at her now-human husband; her eyes darted over his face as she took in his appearance. He looked miserable: his black hair hanging limp and dull, his cheeks flushed pink as he fought a losing battle with his tearing eyes, and the telltale signs of a runny nose just visible to her. 

“Oh, Inuyasha,” she breathed, walking to the bed so she could place a hand on his forehead.

“Kagome… I think… I think I’m dying,” he sniffed, his words muffled by the congestion in his head. He closed his burning eyes and lowered his head as Kagome grabbed the comforter from the bed and wrapped it around him. 

“No, no baby, you aren’t dying,” she cooed, running a hand over his hair to soothe him as she encouraged him to lay back down.

“You don’t know that.” His tone was argumentative, making her chuckle as she sat next to him.

“You are sick, Inuyasha; people get sick all the time.”

“Keh, I don’t get sick,” he groaned as he turned his head, leading to another spasm of coughing.

“Of course you don’t.”

Kagome turned his head back, lifting it gently to slide another pillow under it to prop him up. Her hand brushed against his cheek, and she frowned slightly at how warm it felt. She slid off the bed only to be stopped by Inuyasha’s hand catching hers.

“Where ya goin…” he asked, his eyes swimming as he looked at her.

“I was going to get the thermometer and some more blankets.”

“Keh…” His hand tightened as he tried weakly to pull her back. “I told you I’m not sick.”

“Yeah, you are, hun.”

“Hanyo’s don’t get sick,” he groused, his brown eyes attempting to glare at her.

“No, but humans do, and you, buddy, are human tonight.”

Inuyasha gave his best attempt at a humph, only to be interrupted by coughing. 

“I’ll be right back, Inuyasha,” Kagome promised, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

“I donwanyoutogo.” His voice followed her as she stepped away; he was trying his best to use his puppy dog eyes, but the effect just wasn’t the same without his ears flopping down.

“If you want me to help you feel better, you have to let me get some stuff, sweetie.”

“… kay…” Inuyasha pouted as he released her hand.

It only took Kagome a few minutes to grab the thermometer, a few blankets and some medicine, but Inuyasha was already starting to panic. He couldn’t hear her or smell her; he had no way of knowing if she had left, if she was safe, nothing. When she swept into the room he was trying to force his uncooperative body out of bed, determined to find her.

“Inuya… you need to stay in bed!” Kagome exclaimed, dropping the items onto the floor to rush to help him back into bed.

“You… you left, I got… I was worried,” Inuyasha let out a small whimper as Kagome tucked him back under the covers. 

“I was just downstairs, love,” she soothed, grabbing another blanket to lay over him.

“I couldn’t hear you…” His voice was soft.

Kagome leaned over to get the thermometer before reclaiming her spot on the bed. He lifted a hand out of the blankets and reached towards her, his fingers brushing against her hip, needing the contact.

“Open up, I need to take your temperature.”

Inuyasha did his best to glare at her but Kagome just raised an eyebrow and, with a pout, he reluctantly opened his mouth. 

“Dis id dupid.” He tried to talk around the thermometer, earning another look from Kagome. When it beeped she checked the readout.

“You don’t have a fever, so that’s a good thing.” She breathed a sigh of relief at the readout.

“I dold you, I’b not dick,” Inuyasha insisted as he sniffed in a deep breath, leading to more coughing.

“Oh, you are sick, alright.” She handed him a tissue to blow his nose with, frowning when he wiped it against the blanket instead. “You likely have a cold, but maybe we should get you to a doctor to get checked out.”

“I don’t need a doctor,” he groused, his eyes closing. “I’d be fine in the morning.”

“I’d feel better if we went to the doctor. I can call Kaed…”

“You daid I don’ have a fever right?” A brown eye opened to squint at her, waiting for her slight nod. “Then why boder with a doctor?”

Kagome bit her lip as she looked at him. It was true he didn’t have a fever, but she was starting to see little bits of sweat along his forehead.

“Please Kagome… I just wanna stay here with you,” he whispered, his hand brushing against her hip again.

“Okay,” she relented, “but if you do get a fever, I am calling Sesshomaru to help me get you to a doctor.”

Inuyasha grimaced. “Does it have to be that asshole?”

“Yes,” Kagome said firmly, “because he’s the only one you will listen to.”

“Keh.” He couldn’t argue that… as much as he wanted to.

Kagome started to rise and Inuyasha’s eyes flew open to focus on her with a whine.

“I’m just getting the medicine,” she chided, standing to grab the bottle and show it to him before returning to the bed. “This will help with the cough and make it easier to breathe.”

As she opened the bottle, the scent of the medicine hit Inuyasha, the pungent smell breaking through the congestion, making him scrunch his nose in disgust.

“You trying to poison me or something?” he growled, batting a hand at the offending bottle weakly, only for Kagome to pull it out of his reach.

“No, I’m not trying to poison you, you big baby. Now let me help you sit up so you can take this.”

“No…”

“Inuyasha…”

“That shit smells terrible, I’m not drinking it.”

“If you drink it, I will give you a kiss.”

He paused, thinking about it for a moment.

“Are you bribing me?”

“Is it working?” she countered, raising an eyebrow at him. 

Inuyasha stared back at her, frowning as best he could with the pain in his face before it fell. With a sigh he nodded.

“That’s not playing fair, wench.”

Kagome chuckled, pouring out a dose of the medicine before sliding a hand under his head to help him sit up until he could use the small cup. 

“It will take a few minutes to take effect, but it should help,” Kagome told him as she closed the bottle and set it and the cup on the dresser.

“Where’s my kiss?” he pouted, watching her with expectant eyes.

Kagome leaned over to stroke his face, and his eyes closed at the cool touch of her hand. He felt the soft press of her lips against his forehead before she drew back, continuing to trail her fingers against his cheek.

“That’s not what I wanted…”

“I know, I’ll make it up to you later, ok?”

“Feh, you better…” He paused for a moment. “Kagome… I’m sick…” he finally admitted.

“I know baby, I know.” Kagome kissed his forehead again and tucked the blankets closer around him.

“Kagome…” His voice was growing softer, but his breathing was sounding less labored, and Kagome knew the medicine was starting to kick in.

“I’m right here, Inuyasha.”

“I love you.”

She smiled down at him, watching as he finally settled into slumber.

“I love you too, puppy.” 

She settled her back against the wall and grabbed a book, chuckling quietly as Inuyasha’s hand snuck out again until he was touching her leg. He had spent so many nights watching over her, even on his dreaded human night, now it was her turn to return the favor. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.


End file.
